I love him?
by musicart-life
Summary: Spencer goes to visit his brother Derek(Morgan) for 2 weeks. Spencer even gets to help with a case! Derek finds out about Spencer's boyfriend, but not everything. Spencer is 17 dating a 32 year old. But does Spencer really want to?
1. Ryan

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Criminal minds**

**A/N: Spencer will be called both spencer and Reid.**

**A/N: Spencer is 17 and is adopted brothers with Derek(Morgan)**

"Spencer come on we have to hurry up," mom yelled to me.

"I'm almost done," I yelled back.

I grabbed my iPod and Beats. I got my book bag and went down stairs.

"Sweetheart we better go now or we may miss the plane," mom said get her suitcase and walking out the door.

I got my suitcase and locked the door behind me then I followed her to the car. I turned on my iPod and plugged in my Beats( the volume was on low)In the car mom was so focused I don't think she even -

"Spencer how did you get Beats?" mom asked.

"What?" I asked as if I didn't hear her.

"Take those off now."

I did just that.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Spencer did you seal them?"

"What! Of course not."

"When how did you get them?"

"It was a gift."

"Oh. Who?"

"What?"

"Who gave them to you?"

"Just a person," I said looking out the window.

"Oh, really now?" mom said.

"Yes mom."

"Spencer," She started

"Mom that's our exit."

"Spencer, stop trying to change the subject off your head phones."

"Mother can we please talk about this later?"

"You know what we will, with Derek."

"What! Why?"

"Because he is you brother."

"Does that mean you going to tell Sara and Desirée too?"

"No. That would be because we are not going to see them."

"Whatever."

I then took out my iPod and put the volume up louder to leave the outside world.

...

"Spencer, get up," mom said as she shaking me.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Get our bags out and wait for me here."

"Okay."

I got out and opened the trunk. I our things out and watched as mom drove away.

... It's about 30 minutes later.

I saw mom coming off a bus. She walked over to me and took her then started walking in, with me next to her.

"What did you with the car?" I asked.

"My friend will take it home," mom said " we have about 30 minutes before we have to go on the plane, so do you want to eat something?"

"No thanks."

"Spencer you need to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Okay guess we can just sit and wait."

We walked over to the waiting area, when I felt my phone vibrate. I take out my phone ( it's a galaxy s3) and see it's a text from Ryan, my boyfriend.

"Spencer whose phone is that?" mom asked.

"Mine," I said.

"How did you get it?"

"The same person that got me the Beats."

"Spencer -"

"You said we will talk about this with Derek and not now."

"Okay fine."

I unlocked the seen and read the text.

Where are you? You're late! -R (Ryan)

I'm going to visit my brother, Derek, remember? I told you this. -S (Spencer)

Are you back talking to me ?! -R

No, I'm not I'm just telling you again. -S

Sorry babe. -R

It's ok. -S

So how long are you going to be gone? -R

About two weeks. -S

Two weeks! Two weeks without seeing you is going to be hell. -R

I know, sorry. -S

So what are you leaving me? -R

Going to visit my brother, like i told you. -S

No, I mean why didn't you tell your mom that you wanted to stay? -R

I wanted to see Derek -S

WHY?! -R

Because I haven't seen him in a long time. -S

That better be the reason. -R

Of course, what other reason would there be? -S

I don't know, maybe that you have another boyfriend? -R

I do not! I'm only dating you. -S

Don't lie to me! -R

I'm not! -S

Yes you are you little whore! -R

I. AM. NOT. A. WHORE! -S

Whoa,clam down. -R

What do you mean clam down you called me a whore again this month. -S

You right you should be mad at me, but can you forgave me? -R

Yes, I forgave you. -S

Good and I can't wait for you coming back. We can a party in bed. ;) -R

Yea. :) -S

"Spencer honey it's tome to go on the plane," mom said getting up.

I got up and followed her to the plane. We went to are seats( I got window). I texted Ryan saying that I'll text him back when I get off the plane, then turned off my phone. Once we were in the air I when to sleep.

...

"Spencer wake up," I hear a voice say.

When I opened my eyes I saw mom looking at me.

"Are we there?" I asked.

"Yes, we landed," mom said.

"Okay."

We got up and when to find our suitcases. When we did we went to the front of the airport.

"Derek is coming to pick us up," mom said.

"Okay," I said.

"So when you think we should talk?"

"After we eat, in the car."

I then saw Derek walking to us.

"My baby," mom said as walked her way to Derek.

"Hey Pretty Boy," Derek called over to me.

Both Derek and mom walked over to me. Derek took mom's suitcase then we walked outside, where I saw a black SUV waiting for us. Derek unlocked the car trunk and put both mine and mom's suitcase. Derek then unlocked the doors. I got in the backseat. Then Derek started driving.

"Ok are we going to my house first or not?" Derek asked.

"Can we go to McDonald's?" I asked.

"Sure Pretty Boy," Derek said

"Yes then we are going to talk on our way to Derek's," mom said.

"Mama you know I try-" Derek started.

"Derek this not about you, this is about Spencer," mom said.

"Pretty Boy what did you do?" Derek asked me.

"Nothing, I did nothing," I said.

"Now don't you lie Spe-," mom started.

"I thought we were going to talk about this later," I said.

"And we will," Derek said.

I took out my Beats and iPod and played music (on low).I also took out my phone and turned it back on. I could see Derek looking at me from the cabins rearview mirror (the one inside to check behind you). I unlocked the screen and it said that I had one unread message, so I opened it.

Text me when you get off. -R

Hey. -S

What you doing? R

Going to McDonald's. -S

Oh you are, are you? -R

Yea, why is something wrong with that? -S

No not at all. -R

I can when you're lying, and you are. -S

It's just dumb. -R

I bet it's not, just tell me. -S

A thought just came to me, on how we can't really be together. -R

What do you mean? -S

Because I'm 32 and your 17 when we're out I can't kiss you, hold you or show my love to you. -R

Yea but in your house we have more privacy. -S

Your right, like always. :) -R

"Spencer we're here," I heard Derek say.

Got to go text you when I can. Love you. -S

Love you too. -R

I took off my Beats and got out the car.


	2. Talking

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Criminal Minds**

I'm in Derek's SUV going to his house, and we sill didn't talk about it yet. I look up from my iPod and see's Derek nodding to mom.

"So Pretty Boy you going to tell me want you did yet?" Derek asked.

"I bet you already know," I said.

"Really now? Why do you say that?"

"I don't know why don't we ask Mr Profiler ?"

"Hey kid you don't talk to me like that."

"But it's true you are a profiler."

"Yes I am a profiler, but I will not have that attitude."

"Sorry."

"Yea yea so you going to tell me whats going on?"

"I did nothing wrong"

"Then why is mom mad at you?"

"I don't know."

"Mom why are you mad at Spencer?" Derek asked mom.

"Why don't you ask him where he got those Beats and phone?" mom asked Derek.

"Pretty Boy want to tell me?" Derek asked me.

"I'll the same thing I told mom. Some gave me it as a gift." I said.

"Oh really now?"

"You know you sound like mom?"

"Yes now stop trying to change the topic. Now are you really telling me the true?"

"Yes Derek I am there would be no reason to lie."

"Then tell me who gave them to you."

"Just a person."

"Why are you not telling me?"

"Because it's no big reason."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes."

The rest of the dive to Derek's was quite.

"Okay were here," Derek say pulling up in a driveway "by the way I have a dog, Clooney."

"No," I whined.

"What are you a cat person?" Derek asked as we got out the car.

"Yes but I also have the Reid effect."

"Reid effect?" Derek asked as he took out mine and mom's suitcases.

"Kids and dogs don't like me."

"Well Clooney like everyone that not trying to hurt himself or someone he loves."

Derek opened the door and Clooney jumped on Derek. Clooney then when over to mom, and she put a hand out. Clooney then licked it then walked his way to me. I the same thing mom did then watched Clonney lick my hand then walk away.

"Spener wash your hands," mom called out to me from the kitchen.

I put my suitcase near the couches then walked to the kitchen. I saw mom looking in a cabin and Derek siting at the dinning table reading some paper. I turned on the warm water and grabbed the soap bar. When I was done I saw mom still look in that cabin and Derek was still siting but now looking at me, so I sat down next to him.

"Derek do you have any human food?" mom asked with a hand on her hip looking daggers at Derek.

"Yes moma I do, try the one next to the dog one." Derek said.

Mom took out a popcorn bag and took off the plastic. Mom put the popcorn in the microwave pushed three then came and sat with us.

"Spencer I hope you do know that we are not done talking," mom told me.

"Yes I do know," I said.

"Spencer how would you know that?" Derek asked.

"Well one of two you guys still don't belive me or you two want to know the person who gave me my Beats and phone," I said.

"Pretty Boy your right we do want to know who gave you those things." Derek said.

"Its was one of my friends that was gave me Beats because my old headphones stopped working. He then gave me my new phone because my last one had a cracked screen and he said it was an early birthday gift," I said.

"What is his name?" mom asked.

"Why does that matter?"

"Because it just does."

"No I think that is has something to do with that I may not have any friend. Am I right mom?"

"Spencer sweetheart you know that you don't like taking with people."

BEEP. BEEP.

"Mom why don't you get the popcorn?" Derek suggested.

Mom got up.

"Derek can you tell me where I'm going to be sleeping at?" I asked him.

"Sure upstairs down the hall last room to your left." Derek said.

I got up took my suitcase, I followed the way Derek told me and opened the door. There was a bed and a dresser. I put my suitcase on the bed then opened it. I put all my clothes away. I put the suitcase on the floor then layed on the bed and staring at the ceiling thinking.

_'Shit Derek is going to know why I didn't want to say his name. Derek is going to talk to mom then they are going to find out. I could just lie and said he's 19 or 20, but they would want to see pictures. I can't say no then they would want to know why. Sara and Desirée would not stop talking trying to get something out of me. I'm in for it. They just can't find out about Ryan or that he's 32. They can't find out what Ryan does to me they can't find out that-`_

"Spencer come down we're going to watch a movie," Derek yelled to me.

"Coming," I yelled back.

* * *

SORRY. I really am sorry for not writing in a long time. Sorry for any grammar spelling mistakes. Thanks for reading!


	3. Meeting the team

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Criminal Minds**

I went downstairs and saw popcorn on the coffee table. Mom on a couch and Derek on the other one.

"Come on movie time," Derek said.

"Why?" I asked.

"We need family time."

"Then where's Sara and D-"

"Spencer just dit down and watch the movie."

"Fine," I said as I walked over to Derek and sat down.

...

I woke up on 'my' bed with all my clothes on.

_'I must have fallen to sleep,` I thought._

I got up found the bathroom and took a shower. I got dressed in a red t-shirt, jeans, one red one blue sock, and red converse. I took my phone, and Beats then went down stairs. Derek was siting at the dining table eating pancakes and eggs. Derek was wearing a maroon t-shirt and jeans.

"The plates are in the cabin," Derek told me.

"Thanks," I said.

"By the way moma said the rest were for you but I don't know if you can eat it all."

I look over at the plate, there is five pancakes 10 pieces of bacon and two eggs. I look up back at Derek.

"Why would I not be able to eat it all?" I asked.

"Come on Pretty Boy that's a lot of food," Derek said.

"I see that but that does not mean I can't eat it all."

I sat down took the plate and started to eat.

...

I'm in the car with Derek going to his job.

"Where's mom?" I asked Derek.

"She went to some spa for the week," Derek said.

"So she left me."

"No she just wanted us to bond."

"How would bond if you get a case? Would I be going too?"

Derek pulled in a parking lot and parked. Derek turned off the car and got out, I did the same. We walked in, I had to get a visitor pass. We went to Derek's floor, there was a blonde hair women walking passed us when Derek called to her.

"Hey JJ come here," Derek yelled.

JJ turned around and had a confused look, but she came anyway. She had a gray t-shirt, blueish jeans, and black heels that's being cover by her jeans.

"JJ this is my brother Spencer," Derek said.

"Hi Spence I'm JJ," JJ said taking her hand out.

I shaked her hand.

"Spencer," I said.

"Do my ears deceive me ? Does Derek really have a brother?" I heard a women's voice say.

"Yes Baby Girl come met him," Derek said.

'Baby Girl' was walking to us. She had a blue dress with a white cover up thing with a tree on it, black heels, green necklaces and bracelets,blue glasses, red zebra leggings, and a blue flower in her blonde hair.

She came to me and hugged me. I froze. 'Baby Girl' then let go of me.

"Hi I'm Garcia," She said smiling at me.

"Hi I'm Spencer," I said.

Garcia then hit Derek in the arm.

"What was that for?" Derek asked Garica.

"You never told me that you have a brother," Garica said, then walked away.

"Come on Spencer there's a desk you can sit at," Derek said.

We then walked in to this office place there was a few desk on the main floor and there was about three doors on the second floor.

"Hi Morgan and ..." A woman at a desk said.

"Blake this is my bother," Derek said.

Blake got up and she had a blue button up, black pants, and black heels. Blake pulled out her hand, so I shaked it.

"I'm Spencer," I said

"Blake," she said then said down.

"Morgan come here," a men from up stairs said.

"Spencer you can sit there," Derek said pointing to the desk across from Blake.

I sat down and Derek went up stairs.

After a while Derek come down but with two men. One was Dave Rossi and he had black pants, black dress shoes, white button up, black jacket, and a red tie. The other men was wearing the same thing but with a blue tie.

"Spencer this is Hotch," Derek said standing next to me.

I shaked Hotch's hand.

"Hello Spencer," Hotch said.

"Hello Hotch," I said.

"Rossi," Rossi said pulling his hand out.

"Spencer," I said shaking Rossi's hand

"Spencer Reid?" Rossi asked me.

"Yes, why?" I questioned him.

"Would you mind if I can talk to you in my office?"

"I guess not."

"Come on then."

I started to follow Rossi went I turned my head to see both Hotch and Derek's face of confusion.

"Sit down," Rossi told me.

I sat in one of the chair Rossi has in front of his desk, while he sat at his desk.

"Do you know why I want to talk to you?" Rossi asked me.

"I don't even know how you know my last name," I responded.

"Well I know that you have a Doctorate's degree in mathematics and in college at the moment."

"Yes that is true, but what does have anything to do with us talking?"

"What are you planing to do in college?"

"Get two more Doctorate's degrees in chemistry and engineering. I also would get Bachelor's degrees in psychology and sociology."

"By what age?"

"21"

"Why the psychology degree?"

"I want to know why people do what they do."

"What type of career do you want?"

"Maybe be in the BAU."

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Have you talked to Derek about this?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I have a feeling that he would only tell me the down sides of working here."

"There is a lot of down sides," Rossi said

"There is but there is also up sides," I try to reason with him.

"That is also true."

"Spencer do you know what would happen to you if we go on a case?"

"I bet home alone with Clooney."

"No you wouldn't."

"I wouldn't?"

"No your going on the cases with us."

"How would that work."

"I'm going to be your mentor, and because you want to join the BAU one day I"m going to show you how it's like."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'll work it out with Derek and your mother."

"Thank you Rossi."

"By the way I'm going to start calling you Reid. So you can get used to it."

"Okay."

"Reid why don't you go down and clam the nerves of Morgan then come back up?" Rossi suggested.

"That's a good idea," I said getting up.

* * *

Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. Thanks for reading!


	4. Rules

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Criminal Minds**

I went down the stairs and saw that no one I met was at any desk. That was when I saw Derek leaning on a door way. I walked up to him.

"Hey Derek," I greeted him.

Derek turned round then walked in the room, and I followed him in. I saw the rest of the team. Derek then sat down next to Hotch.

"What did Rossi want?" Derek asked.

"Rossi wanted to talk about my future," I said.

"Really? What happened?," Blake asked.

"Rossi is now my mentor," I said.

"Really?" Hotch asked.

I looked out the door and saw Rossi walking towards us.

"Yea, did you hear him right?" Garcia asked.

"You can ask him if you want," I suggested to them.

Rossi walked in with all eyes on him.

"What?," Rossi asked.

"Your my brother's mentor?" Derek asked.

"Yes and I would need to talk to you and your mother about something."

"About what? Something to do with Spencer?"

"Yes it's about him."

"Then let's go to your office."

Derek got up and walked over to Rossi they then started to walk towards the stairs.

"I better go with them," I said, following behind the two men.

Rossi sat behind his desk. Derek and I sat at the two seat in front of Rossi's desk.

"So your Spencer's mentor?" Derek asked Rossi.

"Yes, I am," Rossi confirmed.

"Pretty Boy you want to be the BAU?" Derek asked looking at me.

"Yea," I said.

"Ok, so what you need to talk to me and out mom about?" Derek asked turning back to Rossi.

"When we go on cases I want to bring him,"Rossi said.

"What!? Hell no Spencer is not going on a case!" Derek yelled at Rossi.

"Why not?"

"Come on Rossi Spencer is still young," Derek said more softy.

"But that is what he wants," Rossi said.

_'Did they forget that I'm in the same room as them?`I asked my self._

"Pretty Boy you want to come with us on a case?"Derek asked me.

"Yea I really would," I said.

"You know it's noy going to be pretty right?"

"Yea."

"Ok if that's what you want I'll call momma and ask her."

"Thanks Derek."

"Yea, Yea."

Derek got up and left the office.

"Spencer from now on I'm going to call you Reid," Rossi told me.

"Okay," I said.

"You can sit on the couch,"

I got out of my seat and went over to the couch.

"Is there any coffee I can drink?" I asked Rossi.

"What? Aren't you a little to young for coffee?" Rossi asked me.

"No I am not."

"How 'bout we go over my rules first?"

"I knew it!"

"What?"

"That you were going to make rules."

"Yea, rule one you can only have two cups of coffee a day."

"What?! You can't do that."

"Yes I can, you need food."

"I eat."

"That brings me to rule two you will eat three full meals a day and no less."

"Okay."

"Rule three if you think you may know something that can help the case say it."

"Even if it makes no sense?"

"Even then. Rule four if you have any problem come to me." Rossi told me.

"Any problem? Even about my boyfriend?" I questioned Rossi.

"Yes even about him."

"You sure? It's just that I thought you are very religious."

"I am but you love who you love. Rule five you will not back talk , fight or get in trouble."

"And if I do?"

"There will be a punishment ."

"What would that be?"

"I'll talk to your mom about that later."

"Dammit n-"

"Watch your langue."

"Sorry but now I have you, mom and Derek that would jump my as- butt if I do something wrong."

"Then don't get in trouble. How 'bout your sisters"

"What about them?"

"Wouldn't they jump you if you do something wrong?"

"No not really, they are more calm and relaxed but if I do something big then yea they would jump me."

"Rule six I can and will check you phone if I think you are in danger or doing something illegal."

"Do you think you would have to check?"

"No, but you never know."

"So that all the rules?" I ask Rossi.

"For now yes," Rossi said "do you agree to them?"

"Yes."

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in," Rossi said.

I turned to the door and saw Derek standing with Garcia that has a big smile on her face.

"Momma said you can go on the cases. I also talked to Hotch about it and he said yea." Derek told me and Rossi.

"Come on Boy Genius, I have to get to know you before a case pops up." Garcia said walking towards me.

I got on my feet and Garcia wrapped her arm around my shoulders and walked me out. We walked down a hall till she stopped at a door.

"This is my cave," Garcia said.

Garcia opened the door and we walked in. Garcia sat in a chair in front of computers and I sat on a couch she had. Garcia moved her chair so that she was facing me.

"So Boy Genius we are going to talk about anything and anyone because we can," Garcia said.

"Okay, what would you like to talk about?" I asked her.

"Why do you want to join the BAU?"

"It's just something that interest me."

"But why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Why the FBI? Why the BAU?"

"The FBI because well they have more power then the police and mostly likely work a little harder. The BAU because you put one of the worst people away and you are saving lives, giving hope, sometimes happiness, and sometimes you are also helping both the unsub and victim."

"How would you help the unsub?"

"They can be ill and puting them away is helping them."

"But do you really thing that your ready to see dead bodies?"

"Yea I think so."

* * *

SORRY I have not been writing in a long time. Sorry for anyand all grammar/spelling mistakes. Thanks for reading!

Ps. Spencer is not going to say any random facts (a least at the start) because he is scared, because Ryan 'taught' Spencer what is wrong and saying facts was one of the lessons Spencer was taught.


	5. The case pat 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own Criminal Minds**

"Okay now it's time for gossip, do you have a girlfriend?" Garcia ask.

"No, I don't," I told her.

"What?! Why? Who wouldn't want a sweetie pie like you?"

I was going to respond when there was a knock on the door. JJ opened the door with flies in her arm, she gave one to Garcia.

"You have 15," JJ said then left.

Garcia looked at me with a frown.

"Sorry sweet cheeks but I got to work, you can stay if you want." Garcia told me before turning to her computers.

"I think I'll go," I said getting up.

"Okay see you later," Garcia said still looking at her computes.

I got up and walked back to the bullpen.

I saw Blake sitting at her desk, so I walked up to her.

"Hey Spencer," Blake greeted me.

"Hey," I said sitting the desk across from her.

"So I hear you going to be coming with us on the next case."

"Yea."

"Why?"

"Why does everyone question my decision?"

"This is a hard job Spencer and some people even my age or older can't stand to see the dead bodies."

"I know but I think I can do it, and if I can't I don't have to."

"Good to know that you don't have to see the pictures."

I looked up and saw Rossi walking down the stairs.

"Come on kid," Rossi told me.

I got up and walked to Rossi, I followed him to his office. When I got in I saw Hotch and Derek sitting down in front of Rossi's desk. I walked over the couch and sat. Ross when to his desk.

"We just want to know that you know of what you're getting yourself into," Hotch said

I looked the three men and sighed.

"Yes I know," I said.

There was a knock on the door, and JJ came in.

"We got a case," JJ said then left

The men got up, Derek waved at me to follow. I got up and followed them to a room with an round table. Blake was already there along with Garcia . I waited till everyone sat down. I sat next to Derek and Blake. Garcia got up and looked over at me and frowned.

" Okay guys your going to Bellbrook, Ohio," Garcia started.",victim one was 17 year old Luke Lewis was missing for two days. He was found naked in a park but with a club card on his chest. Club Welcome. He was raped before and after several times. There is buries over his body and was choked to death. Victim two was 16 year old Matt Adams. He was also beatin, rapped , choked , and was found naked in the same park with the same club card. Victim three was 17 year old James Gray , he was just like the other two."

I couldn't stop looking at the pictures. They look just like me. Chestnut hair that went down to our chin, hazel eyes, and were my age or a year younger. I looked over at Derek I guess he must have saw it too because he was just looking at me . I looked around the table and they all were looking at me. Garcia keep on looking at me like she never will see me again.


	6. the case part 2

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Criminal Minds **

"You know Spencer I don't think that you should go," Blake said.

"Why shouldn't I be goin?" I asked.

"Come on Spencer you fit the MO, you can be next."

"No I wouldn't be next the person that would be would have to be 16, and I'm 17."

"How do you know that?" Garcia asked me.

"It's a pattern It was 17 to 16 then back to 16," I respond.

"Then I'm going."

"Garcia I know that Spencer fit the MO but he is a 17 year old boy, and there will be cops looking out from him. You know that right baby girl?" Derek asked Garcia.

"I'll stay but you better make rules from my sweetheart," Gracia said.

"Okay then, we're up in 30," Hotch said.

Everyone but Rossi, Derek, and me left.

"So big brother Derek what I'm going to wear?" I asked him.

"Your clothes," Derek said.

"The ones in your house?"

"Maybe your brother will be nice, and buy new clothes," Rossi said.

"Or your mentor that is rich can buy you clothes," Derek said looking over at Rossi.

"Fine I'll but Reid clothes,"

"Are you guys really going to make rules for me?" I asked them.

"Yes," They both said union.

"Then what are they?" I asked.

"You will be in the office the station lets us use at all time, and if you have to go somewhere you will tell someone on the team, and it's most likely they will go with you or watch you. You will not lie to us of your whereabouts, you will tell us if anyone act weird around you, and lastly if you know something tell us even if it's about one of the cops. Got it?" Rossi asked me.

"Yes," I said.

"Good now are you hungry?" Derek asked me.

"Nah, but can I get coffee?" I asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause I'm your big brother and I have that power over you."

"No you don't," I said getting up and walking to the door.

"Spencer sit your ass down," Derek's voice yell to me.

I froze.

'_That was not Derek does not yell, he is sweet. He is not like_ _**him**. Derek is your brother and he will __**not**_ _hit you,' I thought._

I turned around to see Derek's face soft in.

" Just playing, lets go," Derek said in a soft voice.

…

I'm sit on the jet next to Hotch. I'm not sure why but whatever.

"Okay let's go over the case," Hotch said.

"Why does he leave the club cards?" JJ asked to no one.

"I think I can answer that,"Garcia said from the laptop screen. "That club is a gay, bisexual one, my pretties."

"So this man is gay." Blake said.

"Pretty Girl did these boys do anything that would connect them somehow?" Derek asked.

"Sorry my love, but no not at all." Garcia said.

"Any ideas how this boys go to the unsub?" Rossi asked.

"Maybe he mentored them, in a gay club?" Hotch suggested.

"Or they met at the club," I said.

"At the club?" JJ asked me.

"Yea."

"But they're under age."

"So?"

"Wait are you saying that you gone clubbing before?" Derek asked me.

"Mmm not sure if I should answer that."

"Yes or no?"

"Yea."

"Wait how did you get in?" Blake asked.

"Take boxes from the back in," I said.

"Any other ways?"

"Fake I.D."

"You have a fake I.D?" JJ asked me before Derek could.

"Mmm no," I said.

"Any other ways?" Hotch asked me.

"Other kids would hit on the older guys or girl, and then going in with them, then ditch them." I said.

"Any guy or girl?" Garcia asked.

"No. He or she has to be big or somehow important to the club. Or in their 20s or 30, so the bouncer wouldn't say much just shake his head." I said.

"So he's in his 20s to 30s," Derek said.

Derek keep on looking at me, it looked like was going to say something. But then it was said that we were landing.

* * *

Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. Thanks for reading! Hope you lik it!


	7. A letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds**

The only people that were in the station were JJ and me, everyone else were out. I am just sitting on a chair that haves wheels, with my feet on the table. I looked down at my IPod to change the song. When I looked up I saw a cop standing in front of the board, when he turned around he looked at me. I looked in his brown eyes and saw sadness. Then the cop then left, when JJ came in.

"You okay Spence?" JJ asked me.

"Yea. I'm going to get more coffee," I said getting up.

I took off my headphones and put on the table, I walked into the break room to see that no one was there. I took out the coffee pot and saw that there wasn't any. I put it back and when to the fridge. I took out a water bottle, and went back to the room. JJ was gone, but there was a piece of folded paper next to my Beats. I walked up my seat on sat down. I put on my Beats, but didn't start the music. I picked up the folded paper and read it.

_Don't you think you're so smart?_

_I know that you are with Ryan, you better watch you back._

_I will kill you if it means to get even with that bastard._

_It's your fault anyway. Who would be with a 32year old man when you are 17?_

_Be on the lookout and don't dare to tell Ryan._

_-Don't feel safe I'm here._

I put down the letter and looked out the window, and saw cops sitting, talking, drinking water and coffee. It has to be one of them. I took out my phone to text Ryan to tell him, but them the door opened. The team come in and sat down. JJ came to me and put her hand on my shoulder. I looked up as I watched her walk back to the door. I looked over at Derek and saw that he had his head on the table. Rossi just looked at me.

"What is it Rossi?" I asked him.

"You got a letter?" Rossi asked me.

I looked down to see that I did leave it on the table.

"No I got bored and wrote things down," I said.

"Are you sure about that?" Rossi asked me.

"Yea, why do you think it's something else?"

"Maybe."

"Rossi leave him alone," I herded Garcia's voice.

I looked up to that her face was on the laptop screen.

"Hey Sweetheart," she greeted me.

I waved up at her. Hotch started talking to her about the victims so I took the letter off the table, and put on my pocket. There was a knock open the door. An officer came in.

"There has been another body,but you guys can't go yo the area just yet. You have to wait till tomorrow." He said.

"Why is that?" Hotch asked.

"The family doesn't want anyone to see their son like that," the cop said then walked out the room.

Hotch nodded his head then looked over at Garcia.

"Garcia can you show us?" Hotch asked.

"Of course I can" Garcia said.

Then there was a teen boy just like the last ones.

"He is 16 isn't he?" I asked.

"Yea he is, so that means you are under lock," Garcia said pointing at me.

"She's right, when we leave your going to the hotel and I'm going to buy you clothes," Derek said.

All I could do was sigh.

~At the hotel~

"Are you going to buy food too?" I said Derek as I got out the car.

"Yea, now go inside," Derek said as he gave me a key.

I walked inside and when to my hotel room that I would be sharing with Derek. I laid down on the bed, and took out my phone and letter. I re-read the letter even though I know it word for word.

'_Someone wants to kill me because of Ryan. They want me gone and wouldn't care about what would happen to them. No, of course they don't care of what would happen to them because they wouldn't get caught,' I thought. 'Should I tell Ryan?'_

I picked up my phone from next to me and put on the camera. I took a picture of it and send it to Ryan.

_**What the hell is this?! –r**_

_**I don't know it was send to me-s**_

_**Babe tell me are you scared of this? –r**_

_**I'm not sure. Should I be? –s**_

_**No don't worry I'll take care of this –r**_

_**Okay –s**_

_**Love you –r**_

_**Love you too –s**_

I got up and went to the bathroom. I there saw a window on top of the toilet. I closed the toilet sit, stepped on it, and opened the window. I looked around outside, and saw that if I did jump out I wouldn't get hurt. (Spencer does this a lot!) I grabbed the ledge of the window and jumped. I pushed myself out, and fell on the floor. I got up brushed off any thing that was on my jeans and walked up to the corner of the bulling. I saw that there was a light post across the street and a store at the other end of the street that I was on, so I walked to my left. I opened door, and walked in. It was just a counter store. I around saw a refrigerator I went and got a soda , then went to the counter. I took two bags of chips and I paid, then walked outside, I opened my soda took a sip then closed it and put it back in the bag. Across the street there was park. I went to move when I saw a black SUV drive bye me. I quickly closed the door and ran back to the window. I saw boxes open the floor so I pulled them up and walked on of them. I put my left in first then my head, and then quickly my body was in the bathroom.

"Spencer are you in there?!" Derek yelled, hitting the door.

"Yea gave me a minute." I said.

I closed the window, opened the lit again and put my things under the sink.

* * *

Sorry for any and all grammar/spelling mistakes. Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!


	8. The mall?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds**

I came out the bathroom to see that Derek set my food and on my bed, and he was eating on his bed. I walked over to my bed sat down and I started to eat. While I ate I started to think.

_'If the team doesn't let me go any where_,_ then I would just leave anyway. Why does the team even care about me so much anyway?'_

"Derek why don't you guys let me do anything?" I asked as I ate.

"What are you talking about?" Derek asked me.

"I can't do any I could have been able to do if I really on the team."

"Kid I just don't want you to see what I do, or hear what happened to the victims."

"Why not?"

"You could be one?''

"Number one that sounded more like a question, more than a statement. Also why does everyone think that?"

"Well number one you are right, that's because the team and I would want you to be in another job then be in the BAU. And you could become the next victim, you have brown eyes and hair, you are skinny, 17 and bi."

Derek said I was Bi like it was nothing, all I was able to do was look at him. I put my food down next to me, and looked at Derek till he looked back at me. I waited to talk till I we were looking in another's eyes.

''How did you know that last part?'' I asked in a whisper.

"Because I know you baby brother.'' Derek said with a smile

"Does the rest of the team know?" I asked, eating again.

"Maybe I don't know, but I do know that they don't care."

It was quite as we ate. I finished first, so I asked "Derek, where were the clothes you got for me?"

"Oh it's on the couch near the door," Derek said going back to eating.

I got up to the couch and took the bag, off the couch and when to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me, and put the bag on the floor. I look in side of it and saw that there was one pair of skinny jeans, two shirts, pack of underwear and socks, one pair of pajamas, and bathroom utensils. I took out the red pajamas,and toothbrush and toothpaste. I then put them on the edge of the skin. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. I took of my clothes, and looked back at the mirror. There were bruises that were still a deep blue-ish purple, and other that were orange-yellow. They were all over my stomach, chest, legs, my upper arms, and some on my back. I shook my head disappointed in myself. I walked to the shower, and turned on the water. I got in, and stood under the warm water that was running down my body.

'_Should I tell Derek, Rossi or the team about the letter I got today?' _I questioned myself. '_No Ryan will take care of it. Why did I even tell him about it? Because he cares about me. He loves me and wants me to be the happiness I can be within the rules, and safe no matter what.'_

I took the soap bar and started to wash myself. I then got out dried myself, got dressed, brushed my teeth and went to bed.

…

"Reid. Come on, wake up." I heard a voice.

I opened my to see Rossi standing above of me.

"Hi Rossi," I greeted, sitting up

"Reid, get up and dressed me and you are going on the field today," Ross said as he walked to the couch to sit.

I got out of bed and grabbed the bag that had my clean clothes, and when to the bathroom. I took out underwear, mismatched socks, the new skinny jeans, and a red polo shirt I put them on the edge on the skin. I got undressed and took a shower. I got out dried myself and hair, and put my clothes. I brushed my teeth. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that the sleeve of the shirt only were only up to my elbows, and if you look close on my left arm you can see an orange-yellow bruise on the inside of my arm.

_"I hope no one on the teams see's it.'_

I picked up the pajamas, and walked out the bathroom. I walked to my bed and put them on the unmade bed. I sat down put on my shoes, and grabbed my phone.

"Ready kid?" Rossi asked me as he got up.

"Yea," I said as we walked out the door.

We walked outside to Rossi's black SUV. I got in the passenger's seat, and Rossi got in the driver's seat. Rossi then pulled out the parking lot.

"You hungry?" Rossi asked me.

"Yea," I responded looking out the window.

"Good."

Rossi pulled in a McDonalds drive thru. He order food for me and we keep on dirving to wherever we were going I finished I looked over at Rossi and saw that he had his eyes on the road.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going to the mall," Rossi said.

"Wait, I thought you said that we were going on the field?"

"I did."

"Then how does going to the mall have anything to do with it?"

"Garcia said to go there, and you do what she says.

"Why did you listen to her?"

"She has blackmail on everyone."

"But what about the case?"

"They don't need us right now." Rossi said.

"Okay," I said looking back out the window.

* * *

I'm so SORRY! I really am. There were a lot of things going on and yea... Sorry for any and all grammar/spelling mistakes. Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!


	9. At the mall

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds**

Rossi and I were walking around in the mall looking for Garcia. Then we saw her and she came run, her best over to us. Gracia was wearing a dark blue knee-length dress with a big white heart on her chest. The dress had sleeves and it was rolled up to her elbows. She had a blue flowers as a bracelet. Black heels, but you could see the blue from the inside. Garcia had makeup on, black-ish glasses, and her hair was let loose.

"Garcia can you tell us why we are here?" Rossi asked.

"Because Spencer needs clothes," Garcia said, and when to grabbed my hand, but I pulled back.

"I have clothes," I said and smiled at her.

"You need good ones, now come on," Gracia said walking away, waving her hand so Rossi and I to follow her.

I followed Garcia into a shop, with Rossi behind me. Garcia walked away to a rack of clothes. Rossi walked over to bench and sat down. I looked around sighed, and walked up to a rack of clothes. I looked the clothes over I maked sure that the shirts that, they were at least elbow long to hide the bruises I have. I walked over to Garcia to show her the shirts that I picked out.

"No, no,no. You need tighter shirts," Garcia saw taking the shirts away from me, and giving me a new pile. Garcia then pushed me to a dressing room.

I looked at the shirts, and saw that a least some of them were elbow long, but most aren't.

I sighed and put on the short sleeve t-shirt. I then looked at myself in the mirror, and saw that you can see the bruise. The only if you looked for it, because it slightly matched with my skin color. I looked at my self one more time before I walked out the dressing room.

"Ohh! Don't you look nice, now put on this pants." Garcia said pushing pants in my arms, and pushing me back in the dressing room.

I then changed my pants, and looked at myself in the mirror. The jeans were also tight. I looked like I wanted someone to notice me. Something I wouldn't be able to wear outside, Ryan wouldn't allow it. I tilted my head to the side, and smiled.

'_These are good clubbing clothes.' I thought._

I walked out to show Garcia.

"Boy Wonder you look hot!" Garcia exclaimed, as I smiled.

"Thank you," I said, as I saw Rossi walking over to us.

"Wow kid you look ummm..." Rossi said once he saw me.

"Hot?" Garcia offered.

"Sure?"

I was about to say something, but I felt that someone was watching me.

"Garcia if I get clothes like this do I still have to try them on?" I questioned her.

"But how would you know if they fit or not?" Garcia asked me.

"I get the same size."

"Okay then, but I have to approve first."

I nodded, and walked back in the dressing room. I got changed walked out, and gave the clothes to Garcia. I then walked away from both Garcia, and Rossi. I walked to a pile of shirts, I pretended to look at them. When I was really waiting to see if I could felt eyes on me. Then I felt it. I looked around and saw no one that was looking at me. I walked over to Garcia and Rossi.

"Guys can we go to the station, or at least back to the hotel?" I asked them.

"Why?" Garcia asked me.

"I don't really like shopping," I said.

Rossi agreed with me so Garcia went to pay for the clothes she got for me. We went in Rossi's SUV, And he drove to the station. I sat in the back seat, Rossi and Garcia sat in front and talked. Rossi parked the SUV, and we all got out. I walked right into the station, I walked into the room the team was using. I was that Derek, JJ, Hotch, and Blake sitting with tired eyes. I walked up to Derek put my hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"We have the profile, but no suspects," Derek said.

I wanted to asked what was the profile, but I didn't want them to pay too much attention to me. I have enough times going on.

"It's that normal?" I asked as I sat down.

Rossi and Garcia then walked in. Rossi sat down. Garcia must have seen the tiredness in Derek's eyes, because she walked to JJ and sat down.

"Well why don't you send someone in?" I suggested.

"Like who?" Derek asked me.

"Me."

_'Damn it Spencer! What the hell happened to not getting attention to your self?!' I yelled at my self._

I looked at Derek, as he opened his mouth.

* * *

Sorry for any and all spelling/grammar mistakes. Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!


	10. Yes or No

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds**

"Hell no! There is no way you are going to even be in the same area as the unsub!" Derek yelled at me, as he stood up.

"But why not?" I asked standing up also.

"Because you're 17!"

"So?"

"What do you mean so?" Hotch cut in.

"What does me be 17 have to do with anything? It has noting do with anything," I said.

"Yes it does. You have no FBI training," Dere said.

"Do you even have any clue of what you would do?" Rossi asked me. He was sitting down, but his eyes showed worry.

"Yea, I would follow your profile of the way he looks and acts. I would hit on him, then leave." I said.

"Why would you leave?" Garcia asked me.

"Because like any guy that shows interest like the unsub would, they wouldn't like you leaving him for someone else."

"Still no," Derek said.

"Yes Derek," I said back at him.

"No."

"Yes."

"No," Derek said and I saw his temper coming out."

"Yes," I said my temper also coming out.

"I said no DAMN IT!" Derek yelled at me. I saw some people in the room jumped.

_'He will not hurt you. Derek loves you. He will not hurt you,' I thought_.

I took a breath in and said "Then tell me Derek why the hell not?"

"You can get hurt!"

"I was thinking that I would have an earpiece or something like that. I would listen to you guys. Also when the unsub would do something you guys could come in," I sighed and sat back down.

"You would have to hit on a guy," Blake spook up for the first time.

"That's fine with me I am bi," I said.

"I will agree with what you said Reid. You can only go in if your mother says yes," Hotch said then put a hand up so Derek wouldn't say anything.

I nodded and took out my phone. I then call mom.

"Hi sweetie," Mom said.

"Hi mom, look I need to ask you something," I said.

"Sure honey, what is it?"

"I want help Derek and the team on a case, but Derek wouldn't let me."

"Well why not?"

"I fit the victimology, and I want to be the bait."

"NO! You will not be put in any more danger!"

"What if I can make a deal with you?" I asked.

"Deal?! You want me to make a deal so you, my baby can get hurt?" Mom yelled into the phone.

"Yes all you have to do is tell me one reason why I can't."

"Tell me first what this man did to his victims."

"Okay the victims were beat, choked to death, and the cops and everyone thinks the victims were raped before and after they die."

"See you can get hurt."

"Mom, the team would be there."

"You can be mentally sacred."

"Worse have happen to me," I said looking to the floor.

"Spencer are you sure about this?" Mom said in a softer voice.

"Yes."

"Then yes you can. Let me talk to Rossi."

"Rossi my mom wants to talk to you," I said pulling the phone out to him.

"Hello Ma'am," Rossi said into the phone.

"Of' course we will protect him," was the only thing Rossi said before giving me my phone back.

"Bye Spencer, and be safe," Mom said

"I will bye, and love you," I said

"Love you too."

I then hanged up the phone and put in back in my pocket, but I saw 1 unread text message so I put it on the table.

"So?" JJ asked.

"Mom said yes," I said.

"Fine you can do this kid but you will listen to every word we say, when you are in that club. Get it?" Derek asked me as he sat down.

"Yes big brother."

"Reid what did you mean the cops think the unsub raped the victim before and after the death?" Blake asked me, with everyone looking at me.

"Well the victim would hit on the unsub to get his attention first off. The victim then leaves, but keep an eyes on the unsub to see if he is interested. The unsub goes to the victim, because he of 'course he want the victim to be his. The unsub and the victim go to the bathroom, and have sex. The victim want to leave, but the unsub wouldn't let him," I said.

I looked at the faces of everyone, there were in shock.

"What? I thought you guys already knew that I was smart," I said with a smile.

"We didn't think of that," Rossi said.

"That changes the profile," Hotch said, then started talking about it.

Because everyone was busy I opened the text from the unknown number. It had two pictures. The first one had me and Rossi walking near the BAU building. The next one was of me, Rossi, and Garcia talking in the mall. I looked at the end of the text and saw it said _'I see you. You can run, but can't hide. I will kill you.'_

I didn't delete the text.

_'I'm going to need it for Ryan, maybe even Derek__.' _

* * *

Sorry for not updating in a long time! I hope that this chapter can make up for it. Spencer's bait, and he has a stalker. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. Thanks for reading! Hope you like it!

Ps. I never said if the stalker was the same person who gave Spencer the letter. Yes I know I'm evil. Mahahhaahah!


	11. A crazy day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds**

"Reid what do you think?" Rossi asked me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked.

JJ, Blake, and Garcia laughted. I saw Derek smile. Hotch was well Hotch.

"What?" I asked again.

"You know sometimes I forget that you are a teenager," Derek ask.

"Reid you know know why the unsub is killing?" Rossi asked me.

"The unsub must have an partner, and he must of left the unsub. That's what made the unsub brake and want his lover again. Right?" I asked them.

"Yes that sounds right," Hotch said.

"Spencer you're good with numbers, right?" Derek asked me.

"Yea," I said.

"Then can you go work on the map?"

"Sure."

I got up, and put my phone in my back pocket. I walked over to the map to start to work. While I was working on the map the team was doing there own thing. They were talking with another, or a cop. They were most talking about the case,and another. But Derek and Garcia, which are a special case. I guess that's just how they all work. A few hours later Rossi took me away from the map.

"Reid why don't you come and sit with me?" Rossi asked with his hand on my shoulder.

I nodded my head, and walked to the table. I looked at my phone and saw nothing new on it.

"I'm going to get coffee," I said getting up.

"Whoa baby brother are you even big even to have coffee?" Derek asked as he laughed.

"Bite me," I said then walked out the room.

I walked to the break room I was the only only, so I just made my coffee without any comments. I was about to leave when an officer came in, and closed the door behind him. He was a well fit guy. He had brown shaggy hair, he looked like he was in his mid, late-twenties, and he was wearing his uniform.

"Hi, I'm Alex," he introduced himself, pulling his hand out.

"I'm Spencer, but I have to go," I said not shaking his hand, but trying to walk around him.

"Where you going sweetheart?" Alex asked as he grabbed my upper-arm, where my bruise is.

"Let go of me," I said.

"What? I just want to get to know you better."

"I don't want to know you at all. Now let go of my arm, and get out the way."

Alex hadn't left me alone, he just tightened his grip.

"I don't think you know what I mean. I just want to know your body better," Alex said the last part in my ear.

I looked at Alex, and threw my coffee it around his neck and lower face. Alex quickly let of me. I dropped the coffee cup, and fast walk/ran back to the room the team was in. Once I was in I locked the door behind me. I looked at the team.

"Would the unsub have a job or something?" I asked.

"No it's likely that's he's unemployed," Blake said.

"Why did you lock the door?" Hotch asked me.

"There may or may not have been an angry cop behind me," I said then walked to a chair and sat down.

"What happened to your arm?" Garcia gaps.

I looked down at my arm and saw that it was red.

'_Guess I wouldn't be questioned about the bruise under this one," _I thought.

"Like I said angry cop," I said.

"What did you do kid?" Derek asked me.

I looked up and saw that the whole team was sitting at the table looking at me, waiting for my answer.

"I may or may not have threw coffee at the guy," I said.

"You did what?!" Derek yelled standing up.

"Derek sit down, or I wouldn't tell you why," I said

Derek took a few minutes then sat down again.

"I only threw coffee at the guys, 'cause he did this to me," I said pointing to my arm.

"Why did you grab your arm?" Hotch asked me.

"He did not understand the word no," I said.

"A guy wanted to have sex with you?"

"Yup now can we-"

"What the hell was his name?!" Rossi yelled at me, he was already unlocked the door.

"Now going off to kill someone isn't the best idea," I said.

"That doesn't matter now tell us his name," Derek said walking next to Rossi.

"No," I said.

"Damn it kid what is with you, and not agreeing to anything I say?!" Derek yelled at me.

"What if we make a deal?" I asked them.

"What kind?" Rossi asked me.

"I go to the hotel now, and tomorrow Hotch can talk to the sheriff, marshal, or whoever is in charge ," I said.

"Wait why Hotch?" JJ asked me.

"He is the leader, and calm," I said.

"Fine, but I'm taking you now. Lets go," Derek said.

"Wait. Is that fine with you Hotch?" I asked him.

"Yes now go," Hotch said.

I nodded my head and walked out with Derek and Garcia, who want to come. We got in the SUV to go to the hotel.

'_Too much happened today. I found out I have a stalker who may or may not be the person who gave me the letter. I'm going to be bait for the case. Then a jerk came on to me. I'm going right to sleep once I get to my hotel room.'_

* * *

I know this chapter is suckish. Sorry for any and all grammar/spelling mistakes. Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!

PS. Alex will come up again


End file.
